For Us
by ohretro
Summary: Yes, Ron understood now. Two Christmas eve nights, six years apart, with a married Ron and Hermione show how they try to rebuild their life after Harry's sacrfice.


**Disclaimer:** These wonderful characters certainly did not come from my imagination, but from the mind of JKR. I'm just messing them about a bit, so it would be great if you didn't sue me.

A/N at the end.

* * *

She lay there, the moonlight streaking across the pillow. Her eyes wide open, she stared at the clock as it clicked over to 11:53 pm. She rolled to look at the empty space in the bed next to her, the sheets ruffled and slightly warm. He hadn't been gone long. With a weary sigh she climbed out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her tightly, the chilly winter night a sharp shock as she emerged from her thick blankets. Slipping her feet into her slippers she made her way downstairs.

"Ron." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, but his eyes continued to stare at the fire, the flames hypnotising. "Come back to bed, it's freezing."  
"In a minute,"  
With another sigh she sat down next to him, and he leaned his head on her shoulder.  
"I can't believe he's gone." Her husband looked old beyond his 23 years, as she took his hand softly.  
"I know. But it's what he wanted." As soon as she spoke the words she knew she'd made a mistake, he froze.  
"Wanted?" Ron spat, "I don't think he wanted any of this really. I mean of all the things he wan-"  
"I know, I'm sorry." She cut him off, "You know I didn't mean it that way. It's…" She struggled to find the word "It's what he chose. It was his choice to make."  
"Well it shouldn't have been," The anger rose in Ron's voice, his face uncharacteristically ugly "What about us?"  
"He did this for us. For everyone." She tried to reason, "He was a lot of things Ron, but never selfish."  
"For us." Ron echoed, "I guess so." He squeezed his wife's hand gently

A silence fell over the young couple. Something was missing. Someone. It had been three months since Harry Potter had launched that final spell at Voldemort. Met in the middle by the same spell cast from its brother wand, something no one could explain had occurred. It was the last spell either of them ever cast, and so He who must not be named, and the boy who lived fought until the very end. Murderer or victim, Harry had once contemplated. No, had been his decision, it was to be both. End it once and for all.

"It'll ease love, I promise it will." She tried to speak it confidently, but her voice sounded quiet and unsure. He nodded slowly, and she rose, making her way back upstairs. In the background the clock began chiming 12 o'clock.  
"Merry Christmas." His voice was hoarse, and a tear slipped down Hermione's face.  
"Merry Christmas" She whispered back, but she wasn't even sure if he heard her, his thoughts consuming him again.

**6 Years later**

Her eyes flicked open, and she reached out for the warmth of her husband, but the other side of the bed was empty. Her eyes bleary, she could make out the clock read 11:53. She climbed out of bed, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and padded slowly out into the hall, and downstairs.

"Ron," She let a little smile play on her lips. Ron turned around from his seat by the fire, "It's nearly midnight,"

"I know, I wanted to set them out before morning," He nodded towards the stack of presents, gaudily wrapped that sat in the corner beneath the tree. Hermione smiled and sat next to him in the big armchair.

"I can't believe it's been 6 years," His voice was suddenly shaky,

"6 years," She echoed,

"I… get it now," His eyes met her, "I know why he did it, it's… it was for them."

"Yes," She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Now, bed come on, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

Suddenly their quiet moment interrupted by a giggle coming from the doorway, where two little girls stood in their nightgowns,

"What are you two doing up?" Hermione admonished,

"We were looking for Father Christmas! But he's already been." There was a note of disappointment in the little girls voice, and she twisted a bit of curly red hair around her finger shyly,

"He won't come if he knows you're awake love," Ron said,

"Look," Her eyes wide, the younger of the two caught a glimpse of the presents underneath the tree in the corner,

"Ooh." Her older sister echoed, "Vicky, the big one at the back, bet that's mine."

"Nu-uh." Victoria stuck out her tongue.

Just then the grandfather in the clock started chiming,

"It's Christmas!" Eleanor let out a squeal, running over to her parents the four of them squished up on the big chair "Can we open them now? Pleaaaase?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance, before Hermione gave a sigh

"You can open _one_ now, the rest after dinner when everyone else is here." The girls raced over, scrambling about looking for the biggest one addressed to each of them.

"Merry Christmas." His whispered in her ear, and she laid her head on his shoulder contentedly,

"Merry Christmas." She replied, but his attention was already back on the little girls giggling as they lugged their presents out of the stack. Their little girls. Yes, Ron got it now.

* * *

Nothing like a bit of fluff. Written pre-HBP, so horcruxes and the like aren't featured. Reviews would go down a treat, I welcome constructive criticism, I do need to get better (Clearly!). 


End file.
